wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
M. Bison
M. Bison, otherwise known as Vega (ベガ, Bega) or Master Bison, is the main antagonist of Street Fighter II and Street Fighter Alpha, as well as a secondary antagonist in several other entries of the Street Fighter ''series. Bison has always been depicted as a muscular man donning a military uniform adorned with armored plates around his shoulders, wrists and boots and completed with a cape. These metal additaments allow him to channel and concentrate the Psycho Power, a source of dark energy that grants powers that range from superhuman strength and levitation to teleportation. His height has been inconsistently portrayed, first stated to be 5'11½" but with artwork depicting him greatly towering over the 5'9" Ryu. Bison is depicted as possessing a murderous vibe, experiencing no remorse over killing countless people, in the process affecting the life of several fighters including Chun-Li and Juri. In ''Street Fighter In the Street Fighter series, Bison is the leader of Shadaloo, a criminal organization that plots to overtake the world. To this end, he is first seen trying to recruit Ryu in order to strengthen his army, but he is unable to convince him, precipitating a rivalry between them. Bison's use of the Psycho Power eventually begins taking a toll on his body, causing degradation and a sharp turn in his plans. In order to seek a replacement he creates the Doll Project, but his intended target, Cammy, becomes rogue and escapes Shadaloo's custody. Meanwhile, Bison learns of a powerful martial artist named Akuma, challenging and defeating him in a duel. He continues his feud with Ryu by brainwashing his friend Ken, pitting them against each other. Bison subsequently defeats Ryu in a bout, hypnotizing him. However, one of his henchmen known as Sagat betrays him and dissipates the illusion, allowing Ryu to be victorious in a rematch. Bison is temporally disabled and enters a recovery state in the Psycho Drive, a machine used to channel high-level psychic energy to its host. Cammy and the Dolls use this to devise a plot in order to infiltrate Shadaloo’s headquarters. The ensuing explosion destroys his body, but his soul possesses the body of a woman named Rose and continues with his plans. With a new body, Bison summons all of those involved in his demise to participate in a tournament serving as the final challenger for its winner. However, before the finals can begin, he is blindsided by Akuma, who manages to hit him with a lethal technique known as Shun Goku Satsu. This marks the end of Bison's run as the main antagonist of Street Fighter, however, he reappears in Street Fighter IV inside a weaker body. In this game it is revealed that he had ordered the creation of a series of androids to serve as his replacements, but his most trusted subject was #15, codenamed Seth, who eventually betrayed him after gaining self awareness. Annoyed by this and the fact that his master plan was interrupted when he was forced into a premature return, Bison seeks revenge and control over Seth's rebuilt version of Shadaloo. After besting Seth, he pursues Rose stating that she owes him something, but is unable to conclude his goal due to intervention by Guy. In Wreck-It Ralph During the events of Wreck-It Ralph, M. Bison is a member of the Bad-Anon support group and is the first character to refer to Turbo's past exploits, asking Ralph with the phrase "You're not going Turbo, are you?" upon learning that he isn't satisfied with his role in Fix-It Felix, Jr. He later joins the rest of the group in reciting the "Bad Guy's Affirmation", and as he's leaving says "Listen, I can't do snacks next week". In the end, he hears upon Ralph's success of taking his role well and being treated nicely, and he, and the other villains happily applaud Ralph for it. He also appears among the guests at Felix and Sergeant Calhoun's wedding. Besides being a reference to the main villain of the movie, the line "going Turbo" as spoken by Bison also refers to 'Super Street Fighter II Turbo.' Biography M. Bison: The Eyes Have It "A uniformed villain from "Street Fighter," M. Bison tames his Bad-Guy habits at Bad-Anon." Gallery M. Bison in Wreck-It Ralph.png|M. Bison's appearance in promotional material for Wreck-It Ralph. Wedding guests.jpg|M. Bison among the wedding guests. Wreck-It-Ralph-M-Bison.jpg|M. Bison bisonman.png|Original M.Bison Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Cameos Category:Minor Characters Category:Bad-Anon Members